Naked
by Rebeliz777
Summary: It's just a touch of lips but you know that something's happened in the last three months, something huge has changed and now Rachel is everything for you and it doesn't matter if you want to acknowledge it or not anymore. AU Faberry.


**Naked**

…**.**

You get to your room after one of the longest days of your life, not only did you have to fire a forty year old man that was caught taking one of the jackets that you wear to go on stage every night but you also had to deal with a group of paparazzi waiting for you outside the hotel and then your manager had set up a press conference and you didn't even got a chance to change your outfit before you were thrown to the party.

What a party is had been by the way.

You are physically and mentally exhausted but you know that you don't have time to sleep it off, you could try to take a nap but if you touch that soft looking duvet you know that you won't wake up in time to get to the stadium and perform. Oh right, the sound check hasn't been done yet. Great.

You hear a knock on your door and you're tempted to ignore it but you know deep down that you won't be able to. Chances are that if you don't answer in the next minute, whoever it is will just open the door with the key you know they already have.

As expected, your manager walks inside your room now five seconds later, her eyes fall on you and she shakes her head probably thinking what a douche you are for not answering and making her worry.

"I thought something had happened to you. You had a couple of drinks downstairs" her voice, usually comforting to your ears, sounds completely irritating at the moment and you know it's because you want to sleep.

You shrug anyway, taking her words lightly, you are used to the way she overreacts at everything and it used to make you feel bad and guilty, now you still feel that way but it's not a big shock as it was before at least.

"The only thing that can happen right now is that I pass out from exhaustion, you need to get me a few days Rach, I can't keep going. I feel tired all the damn time, I don't even enjoy being on stage anymore, I feel like a fucking zombie!" your voice echoes in the fancy hotel room and you wouldn't be surprised if someone was standing outside your door and got that on tape, it'd be over the papers by tomorrow morning.

Rachel is looking at you intently and you hate not to be able to read her as well as she can read _you_.

She bites the inside of her cheek and you picture your dick bumping on the side of her face and the warmth that is being inside of her that you don't pay attention to the way she's looking at you anymore.

"Get naked" she says and you stare at her.

You're not dating but ever since you fucked in your tour bus, you haven't slept with anybody else and you know for a fact that she is single, you are practically her entire life. It's pathetic the way you steal a kiss from her at every chance you get, but you're not dating and you've never done it in a hotel room with her. Jesus! You've never even seen her naked, you just know how her lower back looks when you bent her over.

So yes, her words are a little surprising and you want to follow instructions but you don't know what your actions might lead to, you know you're a rock star, you have the Grammys and the fans to prove it but you know that you are not girlfriend material and you always get a slap from the girls that you really like and Rachel deserves better than just a professional fuck buddy.

"Get naked or I'll be doing this by myself" Rachel's playful voice catches your attention again and when your eyes fall on her perfect swinging hips you follow her like a lost poppy and you know you must look like one.

When you get to the bathroom door you find her taking off her jacket and throwing it on the floor, you follow the item with your eyes until it hits the ground, her green top soon joins it and you snap your eyes up, eager to see her skin.

She's undoing her pants now, kicking off her shoes and you can't do anything but stare. Her red bra and matching panties go next and you feel uncomfortable in your own clothes but you watch as she walks and enters the large bath and turns on the water, letting out a tiny and adorable squeak when the hot water hits her beautiful face.

Her hair is all wet now and she's smiling as the water hits her face and you can't move, you're frozen in you spot because you just realized that if you get to see this woman acting whatever way she wants to act for the rest of your life, then you'll be a happy girl, you'll have a happy life and you'll die happy knowing that you shared everything with her and spent every second of your time trying to make her as happy as she makes you.

Her eyes turn to you and she's smiling softly, you order your feet to take you closer and just when you're about to lift your foot and get in she stops you with a hand on your shoulder.

And now she's laughing, a full happy laugh and you smile dumbly because that's the most adorable sound you've ever heard.

"Take your clothes off silly" she says and you look down to find that you are still wearing the stupid but awesome black pants you put on this morning.

You feel your cheeks burn with embarrassment and you undue your pants and take off your combat boots, you lower your pants along with your Calvin Klein boxers and this time you get in the bath and throw your shirt and bra behind your back.

You don't reach out to touch her, she deserves so much better than a good fuck in a hotel room. You look at her and you notice how her pink cheeks are flushed, she's breaking under the intensity of your eyes and now you reach out your hand, slowly.

You lift her chin with two fingers and you're surprised when a tingle runs down your entire body at the simple touch, you caress her bottom lip with your thumb and you watch as that fleshy lip lowers down and you can't help but to lean in and kiss her.

It's just a touch of lips but you know that something's happened in the last three months, something huge has changed and now Rachel is everything important to you and it doesn't matter if you want to acknowledge it or not right now.

The funny part is that you don't even remember your first time that well with Rachel, you know that you were feeling bad that day, the tabloids had been brutal with you over a mistake you made when you were fifteen and when Rachel came to your bus, you just kissed her because you needed to feel like you were in control and that day, she let you feel that way.

She seems to understand what's going through your mind and she cups your face with her hands and gives you a look that screams _finally_ but she remains silent.

She takes your hand and without giving you a warning she turns off the shower and pulls you out of the bath and into the room again; you are so focused in her face that you don't know when she took the towels that she has in her hands now.

She dries your hair and your body and then does the same with herself while you just stare.

When she drops the towels on the floor you've had enough and you pick her up, carrying her bridal style and enjoying the way she lets out a little yell and you lay her on the middle of the king size bed, on top of the white duvet you were dying to feel before.

She looks like a freaking angel and you're afraid to touch her now, terrified to hurt her but her eyes show you just how much she trusts you and you think that maybe, just maybe she sees something in you that you can't.

"Come here" she shyly asks and you crawl and settle besides her, you feel like a child all over again and you're not sure of what to do, how to handle the situation presented in front of you.

She hooks her fingers in the back of your neck and pulls until you're on top of her, you put your arms on each side of her head, you don't want to lay on her and crush her with your weight and you're holding your hips up, her legs are spread but your knees are surely keeping you from making any kind of intimate contact.

She studies your face for a minute and a sudden feel makes itself known in your chest, you've never felt this way before and you're not sure of what you're supposed to do and you feel the bed shift, her legs are moving and the sides of her knees are softly caressing your hips, silently inviting you to get closer.

"Don't do that" you whisper, afraid that your primal instincts take over and can't control yourself.

"Don't you… want me?" her question comes out of nowhere and for a second you think that you might have misheard her but her eyes are expecting an answer and you want to be able to kick yourself because your attitude, even though unintentionally might have been sending the wrong message.

"I could never not want you Rach" now you're the one studying her and you feel her fingers caressing the back of your neck, you close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of her soft fingerprints on your skin. Your knees are slowly losing its strength to keep you away from the woman beneath you and this time you don't fight the decision your body has made for you.

You're aware of the excited state you encounter yourself in and when your lowers half meet you gasp at the wetness you're met with.

Her eyes are closed and the hold on your neck tightens, one of her hands travels to your scalp and grasps your hair, your hips thrust forward and you watch as she loses the battle between mind and body and her legs fall to the sides of the bed, she's granting you more space to do whatever you want to do; to do what she wants you to do but you hold back and still your body against its will.

You're not a virgin by any means but you've never made love before and you're pretty sure you're about to, for the first time in your young life.

"What's wrong?" you look up at the sound of her voice and you find her eyes filled with concern, she actually wants to know, she is worried about you.

"I think I…" you've never said it before, you're not even sure if what you're thinking it's the right thing you feel and you feel like you own her this, the truth.

"I think I have feelings for you" the confession makes you feel naked but in different way than your current state, you know that you're not wearing any clothes and you feel proud of your body and the way you look but this feeling, like you're naked its new and scary, you feel like she could read your mind and do whatever she wants with what she finds in there.

"How does that make you feel?" the question takes you back to when you were seventeen and you were forced to go to therapy because you kicked Liam's ass, they didn't ask why you did it and when Carl, you doctor finally got it out of you the first thing he asked you was _how does that make you feel?_.

Your mind has a life itself and it takes you back to the things that you were feeling when he called you a freak, you were angry with everybody, you didn't know why you are the way you are and you firmly believed that the entire world was watching and calling you a freak behind your back and the entire situation just made you feel scared.

Scared that you won't find anybody to love you for whom you are, who you really are.

"It scares me" your voice is soft and almost a whisper but Rachel hears you and she pulls you down to plant a longing kiss in your lips.

"Don't be scared" she whispers against your mouth, you feel her hot breath in your face and you realize that you feel warm all over, _she_ is warm and you like it. "I have feelings for you too" you feel like smiling and dancing after hearing her words but you just kiss her again.

Your mind decides this precise moment to remind you about the many times that a girl has said those words to you, you've heard 'I love you' more times than you would've liked to admit but when Rachel said it, well she didn't actually said those words but that she has feelings for you and in your mind, you know that one of those feelings it's probably love, you didn't feel the need to run and call it quits, you felt like dancing, like smiling, like… staying and commit to something more than just a good time, a good time in bed.

Your kisses grow in passion and for the first time this afternoon you let go and let lust take over you.

Everything about this feels different and you stop kissing her and lock eyes with her, your hand reaches down between your bodies and you hold your hardness and guide it to her welcoming entrance. She whimpers and the sounds makes you harder, this is the time when you would comment about how hot she looks and how hard she's making you but you don't say a thing and you just watch.

You rub yourself on her and shudder at the feeling, she moans and throws her head back. You position yourself a bit higher and you rub harder, this time to lubricate your way in and her nails dig on you back in desperation.

"Mmm" she moans when you push in and you're so into staring at her that you refuse to let the feeling take you over. You push again and this time you can't ignore the feeling and you groan but the sound that comes out of her mouth makes you lose control.

She half yells and you know you're hurting her but its not real pain; it's a pleasurable pain and by the look on her face you know that she's loving it.

With a final push you're all the way in and you push her legs to the sides, spreading her wider for you to get closer and deeper, which you do and you let out a moan that lets her know just how good she feels without actually speaking.

Her inner muscles clench around you and you feel like you're being sucked in and you push out until there's only one inch of you inside of her, that's when you push in again.

You repeat this with a steady rhythm, willing yourself to keep it but her nails are digging harder on you back and her legs are now hugging your lower back, her moans are louder and your name keeps falling out of her mouth.

The sudden pull in your lower abdomen tells you to hurry up, to give your body what it needs but you need to see her coming undone first and you keep your rhythm until eventually, you can't keep it up anymore.

The wet sound of your skins is overwhelming you, she's scratching your back now and trying to hold on to your skin and you push harder but slower. The new groans that leave her mouth are an ego buster and you know that you're hitting the right spot because she gets impossibly tighter around you.

"Quinn, look at me" she is breathless and so are you, you're gasping for air as you lock eyes with her and order your body to keep going.

She cups your face as you rock together, her thumbs caress your lips and your cheek and she pulls you down, she kisses you hard and bits your bottom lip at the same time that she throws her head back and you thrust harder just to keep her moaning like that.

Her eyes are shut, her neck and forehead shining with a thin layer of sweat, her brown hair sticking to any skin it comes close to. Her breasts, full, beautiful and glorious staring at you as her breathing stops for a moment.

You stop thrusting when you feel her coming, her hold on her your arms tightens and you almost come right then.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Oh God, Quinn!" your name is like a mantra for her and you pick up your pace and instead of coming undone, you thrust inside of her with renewed vigor, harder, faster, the sounds of your skin gets louder and her yells hit a new note.

She screams your name in between a line of obscenities coming out of her mouth and with a final thrust you let go and collapse on top of her.

You're shaking so hard and after a second you can feel her hands running on you back and hair. You empty yourself inside of her and for a second you feel like you should freak out but you don't, you just hold her tighter and nuzzle in her neck deeper.

"How do you feel now?" you look up and lift your body with your hands and you look down, you're still pretty much inside of her and you chuckle.

"Happy" you answer, testing the waters and she rolls her eyes but when you pull out and hear her groan at the loss of contact you smirk. She stares at you, she wants an answer and you want to give it to her but truth is, you don't know how you feel exactly. You know you don't longer see her as just your manager and the girl you slept with once and kiss every time you got.

Something has changed but you need to be sure and take things slow because you don't want to mess it up.

"Can we just lie here for a moment, please?" you ask and she smiles at you, she's reading you but you don't longer feel upset about it.

"Of course we can" she says as she snuggles closer to you and rests her head on your chest "But just ten more minutes because I need to check everything before your concert tonight" and just like that she brings you back to the mess that your life is and for the thousand time you think about how much easier life would be if you were just a regular person with a normal job at an office or something.

But no, you're Quinn Fabray and you're in Australia and you brought one hundred and fifteen people with you to put on a show that sold out in ten minutes.

"I really need a break, I wasn't joking earlier" she is running her fingers on your abs and the sensation makes you shiver all over but you keep quiet because you like her hands on you.

"I know, after this tour is over, I'll book you a couple of days" you groan and she chuckles "I'm kidding, I already cleared up two months just for you" she pecks your lips and smiles "and me" she adds with a shrug of her shoulders and you roll over her, making her giggle.

"Let's make those ten minutes worth it" you don't wait for her answer and you kiss her but only because you know that she wants you just as much you do.

…


End file.
